Time is Running Out
by Green.Peach
Summary: It's here, the 115th Hunger Games, submit your own tribute and see if they will make it through this gruesome game! May the odds be ever in your favor! ***CLOSED***
1. Final Tribute List!

**Final Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Male: Drew Clover, by _Bookninja15 (15)_

Female: Chrysalis Noble, by _booksandmusic97 (13)_

**District 2:**

Male:Theseus Zartonigh, by _S.S.N.A.P (18)_

Female: Rosalind (Rosie) Andrios, by _cherryheart108 (14)_

**District 3:**

Male: Damien Snowe, by_ DarkzerkerX (17)_

Female: Monkshood Splice, by _Esse Quam Videri (15)_

**District 4:**

Male: Caspar Culligan, by_ booksandmusic97 (18)_

Female: Lunette Sparks, by_ Lovez Harry Potter (16)_

**District 5:**

Male: Toboe Diez, by _DaCMC (12)_

Female: Marjory (Marge) Lengle, by _The unknown banana (13_)

**District 6:**

Male: Lucas Sinclair, by _S.S.N.A.P (14)_

Female: Erica Fayhe, by_ the pen my sword (16)_

**District 7:**

Male: Tristran Sttar, by _I am the FIRE (16)_

Female: Maritza Greenleaf, by _Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen (17)_

**District 8:**

Male: Zacyeral Creed, by _8ami (17-18)_

Female: Kathryn Violet Skalba, by _Dimitrisgirl18 (13)_

**District 9: **

Male: Joey Pindiculio, by _Joey (15)_

Female: Deedee Valentino, by _Cashcola (16)_

**District 10: **

Male: Brad Riverheart, by _awesomewerewolfdude (15)_

Female: Leah Silvaya, by _CatLoverCato (15)_

**District 11:**

Male: Collium DeRaps, by _nickelnick (16)_

Female: Angel Heavansbee, by _.xx (16)_

**District 12:**

Male: Alec Hummingsworth, by _CatchingFire (17)_

Female: Aislinn Seraphina, by _I am the FIRE (13-14)_

Finally Finished! That's it, I've got all the people that I need.

The first reapings should be out in the next couple of days. (Preferibly tomorrow) Sorry about all the updating guys, but I kept getting people sending in tributes for places that had already been taken. But, that's all in the past now. 'Hakuna Matata'. Teehee. :)

Furthermore:

I'm kinda getting excited now. Don't forget, that each time you review, your tribute has a better chance of staying alive, I think that's how I'll decide who to kill. I wont start counting until the chapters (reapings) actually start. Also: ideas of any sort are also welcome (Arena, Obstacles, anything like that)

It has come to my attention that some of the tributes would also like to be romantically involved, but I would need everyone's say if they would want that or not. Also keep in mind that I can't have everyone hooking up every five minutes. This is a killing Fanfic, so let's not stray too off track. If you would also like your tribute to be involved with someone just as an alliance, then please let me know too. Same goes for if you want them to be a loner.

The number beside your tribute is how old they are, so if choosing your love intrest that way, than please do so. Because it would be quite creepy if a tribute who is 18 would like to be romatically involved with a tribute who is 13. If you are curious about certain people because of their tribute's personalities, then pm or review me and i'll give you a couple sentances about their personality, or I will just tell you who I think you should be paired up with. If you have certain requirements, then please feel free to tell me. :)

Any other questions, just PM me.

Thanks a bunch.

**One more thing: To PuppyLove2004, I'm sorry that you didn't make the list. You just didn't get to me on time. My apologies. **


	2. District 1 Reapings

**District One Tribute Reapings:**

**

* * *

**

_Chrysalis Noble_

I woke to the sun shining on my face. It leaked through my window in such a fashion, that all I could do was lay and stare. I could see the peices of dust floating in the air. When I breathed out they all moved quickly and when I breathed in they all moved slowly. As soon as I remembered what day it was, I smiled to myself.

Reaping day.

I wasn't like other normal children. When the hunger games came around every year, you could hardly get me away from the television. I absolutly loved the games; the horror, the blood, the fighting. Kids dying seemed to have no effect on me, it was what I dreamed about at night.

Sitting up, I pushed the blankets off of my body. I walked to the window, looking out at the sun. It was proabably only about 7:30 in the morning, but I quickly got dressed anyways. I pulled on a light grey t-shirt and dark grey sweat pants. Tying my red hair into a high ponytail, I left my house, heading to the community center, or as people in my district called it, the training center.

My brother, Rice, was already there waiting for me. "Excited for today, Chrys?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I retorted. He just smiled, telling me to go over to the throwing range.

After what seemed like a short time of training, but was probably hours with the throwing range and the weights, Rice told me to go home and get ready. "Get all dolled up," he had said.

I dreaded going home for the fact that my father was the worst person in the world. He was number one on my list of people that I will someday murder painfully, before just about everyone else that pissed me off daily.

My mother left when I was just a kid, never looking back. I think she is still alive somewhere, but too happy with her new life to care about me or my brother. She was my number two.

My father, Fang, treated me worse than the lamp sitting in our living room. He thought of me as a pest, something that should not exsist. I don't think he used to be like this when my mother was around, but I can't remember that far back. I just always rememebered him being like that.

Rice is 26, and is the only parent figure that I can remember. He makes me meet him for training everyday, and actually treats me like a real person. He cares about me.

I arrived at the house, and carefully went in. If my father was in sight, he might start throwing things, telling me to go get lost. After quietly getting to my room, I closed the door to see a small peice of paper on my bed, lying neatly in the sun.

I opened it slowly, hoping that it didn't have anything bad on it. I was wrong.

In my father's ugly script, it read:

_Go today. Volunteer, get chosen, whatever. Just go, and don't come back._

As I read, my blood started to boil. My heartbeat quickened with the bloodlust that was forming inside me. I knew that he thought of me as a pest, but this was over the top.

I quickly pulled off my training clothes, and put on some nicer ones. A pair of shorts, a nice flowy top. Let my hair out of the ponytail that was holding it up. It fell around my face as I shoved the sunglasses ontop of my head.

Storming down to the kitchen, I no longer cared if my father threw something at me, or yelled at me. I would throw something back, say something even nastier than he did.

To my surprise, he was sitting calmly at the table, sipping coffee. "Nice day today, isn't it?" he commented.

Who did he think he was? Before he could do or say anything, I picked up a glass cup that held a small amount of water and threw it at his face. He didn't even see it coming.

He stood up with such force that the table was knocked over. "You little bitch!" he yelled.

"No," I yelled back, "your the little bitch! I hope you die!" The blood was flowing out of the cuts that now covered Fang Noble's face. He didn't advance on me, but merely stared at me because of my outburst. I had never said anything like this to him, just pretended that he didn't exsist.

I snatched an apple off the counter and stormed out of the house without another glance back. I wonder how flabbergasted he would be because of what I had said. Why did it even matter to me, I had no idea. But, I was clearly not welcome anymore.

The streets were now crowded, everyone walking towards the same place; the square. There was one in every district, including the peacekeepers. There were about half peacekeeprs for everyone that would show up. They all brandished gleaming guns, and had the right to kill if anything got out of order. Nothing like that ever happened here anyways in 1, but it was just a precaution.

I bumped and shoved my way into the section that I was supposed to be in, ignoring the rude stares I was getting. I stared rudely back.

I had these moods, in which no one could get me out of. Sometimes I would just go to the community center, and throw knives at dummy's pretending they were the people on my kill list. Other times I would make people feel bad about themselves by saying mean or rude comments.

It was jus the way I was.

I stood by myself in a roped off section reserved for the 13 year old kids. Or, young adults, as I liked to be called.

Slowly eating my apple, I watched as more and more people showed up. The really buff kid who was in my class, the shy nerd that lived two doors down; I even spotted Rice who had just showed up, giving me two thumbs up and a big smile.

I just looked on.

The escort did not look like she wanted to be here, glaring at everyone who dared look at her. She must have had a wig on, because her hair looked as fake as can be. The color was almost white, or a very bright blonde. Her eyes were covered by the big sunglasses that took up her whole face. When she removed them, her eyes were a bright red color, hinting that she was wearing contacts. Her clothes were just as crazy as she was. Basically, she looked like a freak show coming into our town to show us her newest act.

After a couple more minutes of standing there, staring off into nothingness, the women escort finally started. The whole time that she talked, she sounded like she hated this place even more. By the time she got to the tributes, she was grimmacing at every word.

"Now," she sighed, "for the tributes." Everyone was now fidgeting, some were smiling. The big reward, people called it. "Ladies first." She swished her hand in it once, and picked one from the very top. My chances weren't that great of getting chosen, but now I was looking for any escape possible away from this hell-hole.

"Chrysalis Noble," she said into the mic with a bored expression.

Without hesitation, I turned towards the stage, everyone looking at me. My father would not get his wish. I would come back, if only for Rice's sake. I looked over to him and saw that he was smiling, so giddy that he was almost coming out of his seat.

Figures.

I shook the women's hand hard, while she just put her hand in mine without even trying. She looked back to the audience. "Now, for the males."

She did the same thing that she had done with the female tributes, swishing her hand in the bowl once, and pulling out the one that was on top. "Drew Clover."

No one came up. She called the name again, and this time, a tall blondie came, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, was running a bit late," he huffed. If he thinks this is some joke, he's wrong. Wearing a pair of faded jeans and plain t-shirt is no way to win people over. He shook the escorts hand ruffly, and then proceded to me. His hand was like a vice, sweaty and very tight. I tried to give him one back, but failed which made him laugh. I looked into his grey eyes, and knew right than that he was going to be some major competition.

"That's it everyone," the women said quickly, obviously wanting to get out of here. "Thanks for all coming out." I watched as she quickly walked away, her high heel boots clicking the whole way.

I was then shuffled into the Justice building, where I was put in a small white room with a large red couch, awaiting the people that would come see me. Rice was the only one who came.

"I'm so happy for you!" he said enthusiasticly, giving me a hug in the process.

"Thanks, I'm kind of happy too."

"Just rememeber, use your aim to your advantage. It almost always perfect, so no one can stand a chance with you in range. Kill as many as you can in the Cornucopia. I'll be cheering you on the whole way."

And then he gave me one more hug. "But," he spoke quietly, before I go, take this," he proceded to rip a small peice of his old jacket off and hand it to me. "I know how much you love wearing my jacket, and this way, you can have a peice of me with you the whole time."

He gave me one last smile, and walked out.

* * *

_Drew Clover_

Reaping day was my kind of day. No school, training, and getting to hang out with friends.

School was stupid anyways, for the fact that you don't learn anything good. Not how to kill people, not how to manipulate them, not how to tell if people are lying. That sort of thing.

Training was fun all the time, for the fact that I can out-lift anyone in the entire district, though I probably don't look like it.

As for friends, well, sitting under the big tree in my backyard gives us privacy from everyone else, and the freedom to do what we want without anyone saying otherwise.

I looked over at them, laughing in the bright mid-morning sun. There was Jem, the brooding, good-looking one, who had the attention span of an orange. Than there was Jude, the laid back one, who you could tell anything to. And last but not least, _no, not least_, Kimmi, who was one of the prettiest girls in the entire district, but doesn't know it. These, are my partners in crime.

My mother, Sparkel, was inside our grand house, baking an entire feast. Each year she did so, as to celebrate how my father, Murry, won the hunger games himself when he was about my age. Each year, we invited everyone that we knew to come over. And each year, my mother and father would get royally wasted, not knowing what happened the night before.

My sister, Gem, would usually laugh with me about the stupid things that all the adults would do while intoxicated. But, this year she would be spending most of her time with her new fiancé, Lopal, who was in my opinion, the best thing that she has ever had. He was like the older brother that I had never had. Not that my sister was ever bad or anything.

So, needless to say, my life has enough excitement as it is.

As the sun got lower, my mother stepped out of the back door, and yelled at us to get down to the square at once, or we'll miss the reapings. I guess we had lost track of time. I shot up at once, yelling, "race you!" to the others, and started running like heck. I bolted through the door, past my laughing mother, my scolding father, and my surprised sister. I could hear the others close behind me. I came out the front door quickly, shutting it on Kimmi's smiling face. When she finally managed to get it open, I was halfway down the street, and trying to control my laughter.

People stared at me in funny ways as I passed, probably because they knew me to be cold hearted. It could seem like I was that way with some people, because of the fact that I didn't know them, or wasn't close to them. However, with my friends, I'm care-free and I usually take the lead. I could tell my friends anything, spill out my heart or my deepest darkest secrets. I just trust them that much.

I was thinking so hard on the reapings and my friends chasing me, that I ran right past the square. Trying to quickly turn around, when your already running as fast as you can, is somewhat hard. For this reason, it was that I came in last.

Jude had a big triumphant smile on his face, which putting it simply to me, meant he won. Kimmi was glaring at him evily.

"How did you win?" I asked through short breaths. Jude was the slowest of us all.

"Jem got stuck at the back door, thanks to your mom," he explained, "I over took Kimmi by pushing her into a bush-"

"Which was not fair, by the way!" she raged.

"-And you were just so smart that you ran right past the square."

"In my defense-" I started, but Kimmi let out a surprised gasp. I, along with Jem and Jude, turned in the direction that Kimmi was staring at.

The reapings had already started, and a red haired girl strode to the stage, shaking the escort's hand. Her eyes were a bright green, and she was dressed quite nicely. Though, not as crazy as some of the other girls who were hoping that their name would get picked.

"That's Chrys," breathed Kimmi. "I see her in school sometimes, though I don't really know her..."

"Wow, she looks fierce," said Jem. Jude elbowed him in the side.

"She's only 14," Kimmi scolded.

"So?" I said. "We're fifteen, except for, of course, mr. high and mighty over here." Jem puffed out his chest, for he was 16, and dodged another elbow jab from Jude.

"Well," Jude scoffed, "let's at least listen for the male tributes, seeing as how Kimmi's safe for another year." She laughed at him.

"I would be honored to be picked," I said. "Being a career and all. I would win hands down."

Kimmi and Jem both rolled their eyes.

I glanced up at the unenthused escort, and watched her pick through the male names. She quickly pulled out the first one she reached, right at the top, and read out the name, which I was not expecting.

"Drew Clover."

I stood still. Was it my name she just said? I couldn't be sure. I was too shocked.

Jem glanced my way, and gave me a pat on the back. It was only when she said my name once more, that I clued in, and hurried up to the stage.

I shook the escort's hand quickly, if you could even call it that. Her hand went limp in mine and acted like a rag doll getting played with. I turned to the other girl, Chrys as Kimmi had said, and shook her hand as well. I must have had a tight grip, for she tried to tighten hers to match mine. It made me laugh.

As the escort turned to the crowd again, I look at the competition. Jem was right, she did look fierce. She looked like she was concentrating very hard, on something far away.

After awhile I found myself in a little room, awaiting my family. My mother burst in, on the verge of crying, while my father was smiling so happily it seemed nothing could ruin it. My sister stayed back, not speaking, but looking at the ground.

"I'm so proud of you son!" My father exclaimed, making my mother rush over to me and pull me into a tight embrace. He pulled out a small box, and handed it to me. "Had this for awhile, guess it's time."

I opened the box to reveal a small silver ring, that fit perfectly onto my middle finger. It sat, gleaming.

"Perfect!" my dad looked even happier, if that were possible. "Make us proud, son."

My mom blubbered something uninteligable, and grasped me tighter. After another minute of silence, they were asked to leave. My father took my mother out by holding onto her, but my sister stayed back. She walked up to me, wrapped me in a tight embrace, let go and placed her hand on my face. She looked deeply into my eyes, as if searching something there.

"Be safe," she whispered, kissing my cheek. She then walked briskly out the door

After the Justice Building, I'm hauled onto a train, that is gleaming and grand. My mentor, an old, grouchy man takes one look at me, huffs, and then walks off.

_Great,_ I think to myself. I'm on the right track to winning.

The red haired girl from earlier stumbles into the train, followed by some peacekeepers. She gives them a daring look, then mutters, "your on my list". She takes a look at me, half smiles, and strides past me. She definatly has been to crazy town lately.

Guess I'm on my own for now.

* * *

**So, the district 1 reapings are done! Hope the people that own the characters like it, and if you have any concerns, or questions, please feel free to PM, or Review me. I might have changed it a little, and if you don't like the angle, that's fine, I'll change it, no problem. **

**Also: reviewing points start as of now! This means that the more you review, the longer your tribute will live! Granted, you can't just send in reviews like crazy, saying silly things, but review the chapter, send in a few ideas (if you have them) and this will help your tribute. I will be keeping tabs on how many times you do this, so if you forget, or want to know how many you have, I will gladly tell you. **

**I'm hoping to get the next district done and out by tomorrow, or maybe sunday at the latest. I'm heading off to my dads tomorrow, so it might make it difficult to update from there, with my brother to share the computer with. But I will try my hardest. **

**And one more thing; if you haven't told me wether you want a romance/alliance/loner thing going on, please do! I need to know, otherwise I'll just put whatever I want. But even than if you don't care please tell me! **

**And I'm sorry if Chrys' part is a bit longer than Drew's, sometimes it just happens that way. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

**Thanks so much guys! **


	3. District 2 Reapings

**District Two Reapings:**

_Rosalind Andrios_

It was a gloomy day in 2. Nothing really goes on here during these types of days, we all just usaully sit inside. But not me.

Running down the now raining street, I cried in happiness as the training center came into view. The rain had seeped through my clothes, making me chilly. When I arrived through the doors, I slumped against a wall. The warmth was beautiful.

I walked over to the corner where I usually trained, and did my thing. I started to throw some knives and then slowly moved onto using spears. I waited until last to use the bow and arrows, because they were my favorite. I hadn't brought another pair of clothes because it hadn't been raining when I had left. Working our wet wasn't such a bad thing, but it made it much harder. My usual 1 hour and 30 minute routine turned into just 40 minutes.

By the time I left, I was panting, and not in the mood to run home. But, who was I kidding? I was going to volunteer anyways. This was going to be _my_ year.

It took me twice as long to get home, for the fact that I was beat and not that fast of a runner. When I finally did arrive, my mother was frantic. I had forgotten that they had changed the time of the reapings.

"Where have you been?" she questioned. "Did you forget about the announcement? Now I have so little time to work with!"

My mother could get a little crazy at times. But that was also because of my twin brothers. They were 11 years old and crazy. Alex was the trouble maker more so than Richard. However, put them both together and they were almost instoppable and always getting on my nerves.

My mom hurried me into my room, closing the door behind her. On my bed laid a light blue ballgown. The bodice looked tight, with light blue and white parts on it, the bottom half was frilly, with peices of blue fabric placed all over.

In short, it was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful!" I cried at my mother, giving her a well deserved hug. She helped me get into it, which was somewhat of an easy task. She took my hair out of the messy ponytail that I had put it into this morning, and made my hair fall into perfect curls around my face. She added a light touch of makeup, only to make my startling blue eyes pop out more.

Standing in front of my wall mirror, I looked amazing.

I forgot all about the rain until thunder cracked overhead.

"Oh no," I moaned, "My dress!"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way around this."

Without another word, she pushed me down the stairs and passed my two surprised brothers. "Who knew she could look so nice?" Alex whispered to Richard, who giggled.

"I always thought that underneath it all, she was just a ugly old hag," Richard whispered back. Alex burst out into laughter, Richard not far behind them. Hearing the whole exchange, when I walked passed, I grabbed both their heads and brought them together. The light clunk was faint enough that my mother didn't hear, but hurt all the same. Rubbing their heads, they both ducked out of the way, letting me pass.

My father waited at the bottom of the stairs, a smile on his face. "Ah, my beautiful Rosie," he cooned, bringing me into his arms. "Let us be on our way then."

I dreaded going back out into the rain, but I knew that it was inevitable. I bundled up as best I could, while my father walked behind me, holding up an umbrella so that my dress would not get ruined.

It took awhile, and some dodging of giant puddles, but we made it to the square all the same. My family left me by the section for the 14 year olds, while they could find a place with a good view.

The reapings started almost at once, and I was glad that we had made it just in time. I would truely miss this place for the short time that I would be gone.

The plump escort lady with bright green hair announced that she would be picking the male tributes first, as a way to change it up a little bit. I ground my teeth with anitcipation as to whom I would be up against. I hoped that it wasn't a friend, there for it wouldn't be hard to kill. If it was, than I wouldn't stick around to see anything.

As she held the little slip of paper in her thick fingers, my heart began to race.

She cleared her voice, making me shuffle. It sounded like a dying dog. "Theseus Zartonigh."

I almost sighed in relief knowing that it wasn't someone that I knew. But I was taken aback from the hoot that I heard and the scream of 'NO'. I looked around, much like everyone else to watch a short boy walk up to the stage. He had sandy blonde curls and a light shade of blue eyes. He looked cold hearted and evil when he shook hands with the escort, giving her a look of discust.

I immediatly knew that he was going to be hard to kill.

He stood back, and let the escort take the attention once again, announcing that it was time for the lady tributes. Once again, my heart started beating uncontrolibly because I knew that I was soon going to be standing up on that stage with him, and I had to admit, I was a little afraid. He definatly gave me the creeps.

"Klara-" the escort hollered, but I didn't give her time to finish. I knew the girl already, a snobby brunnete from my class who had always treated me badly. As much as I wanted to go and let her die, I knew that this was my only chance to shine.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, pushing my way through the crowd, briskly walking up to the stage and disgarding the umbrella because I was now under a canopy. Everyone looked stunned at my outburst.

I saw the shocked looks on my friend's faces, and butterflies grew in my stomach. _This should be fun, _I thought, a smile growing on my face.

"And, uh, what's your name dear?"

I turned to her, than to the croud, and said very dramatically, "Rosalind Andrios."

"Alright, and those are our two tributes for district two! Good luck to both of them!"

I smiled and waved to the croud, which had grown silent, while I was pushed into the Justice Building. It smelt of old people, much to my discomfort.

I was headed into a small white room with two sitting chairs inside. Not but a couple minutes later, my mother came in, holding a set of new clothes. "Thought you might need these," was all she said, turning to let me change in peace. I pulled on the tight jeans and tight top, throwing the light sweater over myself while I gave the heavy and quite wet dress, back to my mother. I had only used it once, and now it was ruined. Oh well.

"I'm glad you got reaped, my darling," she said, pulling me into a hug, the tears escaping her eyes. "You will do so well."

_Theseus Zartonigh_

My room was clammy and hot, and I didn't like it. Threw the blankets that covered my half naked body off, trying to cool myself down. My body temperature was going up at an alarming rate, I could feel it. I stood, not wanting to feel this way any longer, for I could not stand it and opened my bedroom door. The cold air flooded over me, cooling my body instantly.

Hearing a noise to my left, I glanced down, to see my little sister, Ariadne sitting against the wall, looking up at me with curiosity.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"How could you tell?" I said cheekily, sitting down beside her.

"Your awake," she said simply. I smiled. Her eyes than turned sad, looking up at me. "Please don't go today."  
"I must, you know how father is."

"Then let me go instead," she pleaded.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" she said, outraged. "I don't like to admit this, but I'm _better_ than you. I'm ruthless and cunning when I need to be, I have better weapons training than you have..."

"Your too young," I stated, not letting her get the upper hand in this 'debate', if you could call it that.

I couldn't help glancing down at her blue eyes, which were filled with fear. She looked so vulnerable, if I let her go, I knew that she would have the best chance to win, but if she died I don't know what I would do with myself. I walked off, away from her towards the kitchen, planning to eat something quickly.

"Lyra would say the same thing."

I thought about the girl that owned my heart. How she was always care-free. Could she really think that Ari would have a better chance in the games than I? I hoped not. "She would say that it would be better if I went." I turned towards her, for she had followed me, my eyes cold.

I knew that Ari hated when I got this way. I was so nice and gentel around her one moment, and then the next I could be cold and hurtful. It was just the way I was.

"Your lying."

Dammit, why did she have to be so good at reading other's emotions?

"Just- go get dressed," I sighed, defeated.

Ariadne turned on her heel, and stromed off to her room, waking my parents in her wake.

We all sat around the table having breakfast. My father had clapped me on the back, saying today was going to be a great day. My mother, on the other hand, gave me a tight hug, and started to cry. She couldn't even hold herself together now, how would she ever make it through the reapings? My eggs had gone cold, for I had the habit of playing with my food, rather than eating it when I was nervous.

I had to do this. For my sake. For Ari's sake. To not let down my father. The list went on and on.

After not eating, I cleaned the dishes. My father went to attend to peacekeeper duties, in getting ready for the reapings, and my mother went back to her carvings. She could sit there for hours and carve. Ariadne had inherited her skills to make the wood look so real that it could almost leap out at you, while I inherited nothing.

Ari helped by drying, and soon they were done. She went to sit in the living room, staring at a wall, while I went to get dressed. Lyra, my girlfriend, and Ephraim, my best friend, were going to be coming over, like they do every year to hang out. It was like a tradition that we had, which might or might not be the last year. I dressed in faded jeans, and a white t-shirt, not bothering to dress up. It was only fun and games, after all. A sport that you would either lose, or win.

I walked down the stairs to where Ari, Lyra and Ephriam were now sitting, having hushed conversations.

"He just doesn't see reason," Ari tryed to explain to Lyra, who had a shocked expression on her face. As soon as I sat beside her though, it was gone.

"Morning," she said.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Always," said Ephriam, smirking. I tossed one of the pillows at his face, in which he didn't even try to dodge. "You should really try to stop doing that." One of the things that I always did to Ephriam when he said something sarcastic or rude was throw something at his face. Wether it be a pillow, or an apple, he never failed to not dodge it, always acting like it never happened.

The hours passed with us sitting and talking, occasionally laughing at some joke that Ephriam said, or a snide comment that Ari would sail my way. When it was time to go to the reapings, I was getting fidgety. One glance outside told me that I should be bundling up warmly, for the rain had not stopped.

We all left at the last possible moment, not wanting to be standing in the rain for a long period of time. Of course, we were all too caught up in the events, so I stood in my own section, while the rain poured around me.

I turned to Ephriam, who was standing beside me, wearing the same sad mask on his face that I surely was wearing. "When or if they call my name up, or if I need to volunteer, make sure that you hold Lyra back," I said gravely. "She will most likely put up a fight."

He nodded at my words, and stared up at the escort who was now pulling a white sheet of paper out of the male tribute's bowl. My name was called, as I imagined.

I heard a hoot from the back, which sounded faintly as my father, and Lyra screaming 'NO'. She ran to me, hugging me tightly. I couldn't tell if there was tears on her face, or if it was just the rain. I held her close for one moment, whispering in her hair.

"I love you," I said, pulling her face back so I could look at it quickly. Her expression was surpirse, but than softened. I had never spoken these words to her before, but they felt great as they left my mouth. There was no more that I could say to her, no less. I felt Ephriam pull her off of me, but she didn't put up a fight.  
My walk to the stage was almost shameful to me. It felt wrong.

Shaking the plump escort's hand, I could tell that she was somewhat frightened. My stare was one of my worst qualities, it could be cold or warm, making or breaking most potential relationships with people.

When I was finally out of the cold, my father came to see me. He was the only one, but I expected as much. He probably didn't want anyone to break my concentration on the games. If he taught me anything, it was not to fail.

"Don't let us down," he said happily, as if it were the most common thing in the world. He pressed something cold and hard into my hand. Glancing down, I saw the horseshoe that Ari made for me when she was onlt four. Even back then she had the art in her. "She wanted you to have it, for good luck."

He embraced me tightly, letting go very quickly. He walked out the door, without another backward glance.

I walked onto the train carefully, for someone was shouting. It was a girl, short and skinny, with long red hair. "Why the hell are we stopping?" she demanded at a peacekeeper. He just scoffed at her, telling her to bugger off.

Our mentor, who came in shortly after us, gave the girl who was now red in the face with anger, one glance and cursed the Capitol.

"Their having us all share one train this year," she explained fumming.

"Why?" Rosalind asked, who came in after her.

"Probably for the drama." She replied, walking away.

"Well," Rosalind said to me, "she looks like a bitch. I'm steering clear."

"Right," I said coldly. She watched as I walked towards the red haired girl, shoving her aside, and walking on. She yelled back at me, some kind of retort, I think. When I turned, she punched me, square in the jaw. I faintly heard Rosalind laugh, but ignored it.

Turning back to the other girl, I hit her, with all my might, in the middle of the face. I heard her nose give a satisfying crunch as she fell to the ground, unconsious. The peacekeeper gave one look at her, rolled his eyes and went to fetch her mentor.

Grinning, I kept on my way, hearing Rosalind's laughter filling the corridors. If the Capitol wants drama, I can bring the drama.

* * *

**Ah, drama. I love drama, it makes everything more interesting, don't you think?**

I am truely sorry for not updating in so long. I have been super oober busy with school, and this cold virus that is going around is making things oh, so much better. (Sarcaism)

On that note, I'd love to thank the people who reviewed last chapter! A couple of them made me laugh! :)

I have also started collecting reviewing points, which will determine if your tribute dies quickly or not! REMEMBER; IT DETERMINES IF YOUR TRIBUTE DIES QUICKLY OR NOT, SO REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER. Also: when submitting ideas for anything, that also gives you points. I've decided that they will be rated from 1-3. 1 being an okay idea, 2 being fairly good, and 3 being an awesome idea. If you want to know where you stand, than PM or Review me, and I'll let you know.

As for how often I will post; I will try to make it every other day, or perhaps daily. If I suddenly get busy, (which is bound to happen) than I'm really sorry.

I think that's all for right now, thanks a bunch!


	4. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Reapings**

_Damien Snowe_

Grace ransacked my fridge for something good to eat, while I watched her. She was so small, only 14. She tried to reach the icecream that was in the top freezer, just brarely grazing the edge of the carton. We only got a small amount of this stuff a year, and when we did, I would always give Grace my full share.  
My father, Riden Snowe, owning the biggest tech plant in 3, had all the money he could ever want or need. Being a victor in the 88th Hunger Games, when he was 15 years old, helped him start it. He had me with my mother, Evelyn, when he was 25. She died shortly after she had me, from an explosion and fire in his own factory.

Grace is not my sister. She's just a girl, who I babysit sometimes. I mean, I look down to her like she is my sister, but we're not blood related.

I walked up to help her reach the carton, giving it to her with a smile.

"Yumm," she said, getting a spoon and eating it. She didn't even bother to use a bowl.

"Glad you like it," I said, laughing.

"Oh, sorry, did you want any?"

"No." She looked happy, and eagerly ate half of it, before I took it away saying that she would be getting a stomach ache.

"C'mon Damien! Be a little adventurous." I could see the inside of her mouth was now green, and her teeth seemed a little tinted as well.

"I'll be adventurous another time, maybe in a situation where you might not throw up half a carton on ice cream." She gave me a look of anger, but it wore off in a minute. "Let's go do something." I suggested.

She agreed, running outside, trying to climb the tree that took up half of my backyard. Only after a couple of seconds, I couldn't see her; she had gone too high.

Something green was now oozing down the side of a large branch, making my curiosity jump. The substance looked familiar, so I reached out a hand, picking up a little bit with my index finger.

Grace moaned, 'Damien, don't,' just as I placed my finger in my mouth. It tasted like mint...

"Oh, god!" I yelled, spitting out Grace's puked up ice cream. I rubbed my tongue on my clean shirt, hoping to get the god-awful taste out of my mouth, with no avail. I looked up at the tree, seeing Grace slowly climbing down, green puke all down her front. Her face was pale and she looked like she was going to throw up again.

"Into the house," I begged, rushing her into the bathroom.

At that exact moment, my father came into the house, whistling. He took one look at Grace, her face all pale, and at me, holding her at arms length. About to question what was going on, I muttered, 'you don't want to know'.

"I'm not going to make it," she said, her face going green. I picked her up and ran her to the kitchen just in time so that she could place her head in the garbage can.

"I'll take it from here, Damien," my father said. I nodded thanks, and went out to the back to hose-down the tree, so all the damn cats of Panem wouldn't come to our backyard.

After a couple of minutes the ancient tree was now almost clean, so I decided that it was good enough. I put the hose down, staring at the tree intensly. The whole ordeal was quite funny to me, I secretly laughed for warning Grace ahead of time. I could hear her trying to explain to my father, inside, what had happened while he tried to tell her calmly that it was alright, and that she was not in trouble. I smiled.

Grace could be so naive sometimes, but I guess that was why I always hung out with her. To try and keep her out of trouble. Teach her the things of this world that we lived in.

The house was quiet as I walked back inside. Grace, now in one of my over sized t-shirts, looked foolish. She would now have to wear that to the reaping. Of course, she didn't care though.

We walked out into the square that each Distrcit had, ours just the same. The crowds were the same each year, some families happy about these games, and others sobbing for their children that might be getting reaped. This year was Grace's first, and I don't think she really understands what's happening. She calmly goes over to her section, while I go to mine and my father goes out into the crowd. Our escort is extremely crazy. Probably the worst out there. Her blue hair clashes with her tight neon green pants and bright yellow top. Her shoes are about ten inches tall (no joke!), and that just makes her even more freakishly tall than she already must be. She towers over everyone else by at least a good two feet.

Her boney fingers reach into the bowl of feamle tribues and she quickly pulls out one fragile peice of paper. Upon that paper reads the name of the person who another one of us might have to kill.

All I'm hoping is that it's not Grace. Out of all these people, including myself, she is the only one who deserves a change to live. And I mean that with all my heart.

"Monkshood-" the escort lady tries to say, but some under-dressed girl cuts her off.

"IT'S MONKS!" she yells, running up the stage. "God, don't you know anything?"

This crazy girl is only wearing a flimsy lab coat and goggles around her neck, with ratty clothes underneath. Part of her face is blackned, as if something had blown up in front of her. She didn't even care to wipe it off.

The escort looks thoroughly disgusted, shaking the wild girls' hand with caution, like she too might explode. "Right," she says wearily, glancing at the crowd as if to say, 'did you just see the same thing that I did?'

Monkshood, the crazy girl as I now call her, now stands quietly aside as if everything is now dawning on her. She doesn't look too thrilled, but then again, who does? Wait, she doesn't seem scared, or frightened, but...bored? How could that be?

I feel sorry for her until the escort pulls out the name of the male tribute.

And it's my name that she announces to the crowd.

_Monkshood Splice_

I sit in the lab that I basically call home. The plant is the biggest in all of District 3. Things bubble around me, but I take no notice. I've been here long enough that the sound soothes me. I glance lazily at the substance boiling in front of me. I should be at home, it is really too early for me to be here. But I am.

My babies, (being the substances boiling and their machines that make them) called me, and I had to answer. Sometimes I just get that sensation that I must come here, or I will loose it.

Suddenly, I smell something horrid. Thinkning that its the goo in front of me, I put some red colored crystals into it. At the same moment that it enters the container, it explodes, right in my face. Okay, the solution must have been the _other_ red crystals sitting in the cabinet.

I can feel the thing in my eyes, so I clutch them in pain. I open them carefully, to see the lab around me. Other than the funny bluriness that surrounds everything, they seem fine.

I glance around the room. What seemed like a small explosion turned out to be a very huge one. The walls are covered in black, and the little container holding the original substance unexpectedly shatters, sending little peices of glass scattering around the room.

Uh oh.

I jump up and run out of the room, hoping that no one sees me. I don't feel like cleaning up that mess. I find the rooms that have beds quickly. They are usually used for people who are working long shifts, so that they can take breaks in between. But, I'm so tired that I could fall asleep standing up.

I jump onto a lone, unoccupied bed, thinking that I will only stay here for a short time while others clean up my workspace. I know someone will come and clean it soon.

Closing my eyes I remember how tired I am. The bed is so warm and inviting, I instantly fall asleep.

It seems that not but minutes later I am waking up, glancing around me. There is a dim light coming from the bottom crack of the door, and the silence is eerie. I open the door carefully, and glance down the long and lightly lit corridor. No one is seen, so I walk back to my room.

Everything is cleaned up, by some unseen person. I sit and glance at the time. I nod, mostly to myself, but something goes off in my head... somethings wrong...

The time! I'm late for leaving to arrive on time for the reapings!

They're going to start in five minutes, and I'll never make it in time. Without another glance back, I run for the nearest exit. My legs are pushed to their capacity as I run full out. I don't want to be punished for something this stupid.

The square is full of people when I arrive. They stare at me with mad expressions. Either because they think I'm dressed poorly and I have to agree with them, or because I'm a little tardy.

I'm acutally quite surprised that I had gotten here as fast as I did. I chance a glance around at what is happening. Our escort is hideous, and I hate her already. Only someone who is color blind could wear something that bad.

She reaches her boney fingers into the drawing bowl, and I watch her eyes fall onto the little slip of paper that seals one person's deathwish. Whoever is stupid enough to go into the Hunger Games deserves to die. But, I guess that some people don't choose, they get chosen...

"Monkshood-"

I hear my name being called and immediatly correct it. "IT'S MONKS!" I yell, going up to the stage. "Geez, women, get it right."

Oh crap, why am I on stage? The women sticks her hand out, and I shake it, trying to dissmiss the look that she gives me. Do I really look that bad? I just have my labcoat on... usual, for me at least.

The realization that I am the tribute to go to the Hunger Games dawns on me. How am I supposed to win? I've never trained. I don't want to go; get up early, fight all day, worry all night. It's tiring.

I stand contemplating how to get past the guards, when she calls the male tribute's name. "Damian Snowe!"

Some kid standing in the age 17 section slowly makes his way up the stage. His black hair and grey eyes make him look cold and dark.

I slowly inch away when he come to stand beside me.

Now my chances of winning are even slimmer, (not that they were big to begin with). He towers over me, like some crazed body guard. But I don't think he'd ever protect me.

After a slight applause, I'm rushed onto the train, some peacekeeper saying that 'we're behind schedule'. Damian fights with him, saying that he didn't even get to say goodbye to his family or friends.

"Tough love kid," the peacekeeper says. When he walks away, only me and Damain are left. He quickly opens a window, and a tiny girl, no more than 14 comes as close as she can to it. Or as close as the peacekeepers will allow.

"Take this," she says, throwing somekind of necklace at him, and he catches it with ease. By now, other tributes have come into our little hallway. Come and see the competition.

"Grace, be careful," he urges as the train start to go, very slowly at first, but then picks up speed.

"Damian, please come back!" she yells over the loud sound. She runs, trying to keep up.

"I love you, Grace," he says back, his hair flowing through the wind.

The little girl, Grace, trips over something, and dissapears in the maze of people. She pops up not seconds later, her hands waving in a gesture of goodbye.

He does the same, leaning back in and closing the window. He's a faint smile on his face, when he turns to the crowd that had gathered.

A red haired girl stood in front of the rest, her arms crossed over her chest. "Who's that," she asks, "your girlfriend?"

I look over at her as she talks. There's a bandage over her nose, and a deep blusih, purplish bruise. She has heavy bags under her eyes, probably broken blood cells.

Damian eyes her over once, a smirk in place. "What did you do, Nosey?" he questions back, in a voice that sounds taunting. "Trip and fall?"

She smiles evily, a look of superiority on her face. "And what about you?" she turns to me. "Fall in the dirt?"

"No," I say, eying her over. "Explosion. I would explain, but your brain probably wouldn't be able to handle the complexity of it."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes flash, and her hands come down to her sides, clenched into fists.

"Now, don't you think that you should do something about the way you look? I mean, it's alright if you just came out of a box, but really, do you dress like that everyday?"

She takes a step towards me, but a shorter, bulkier boy behind her grabs a book that just happens to be sitting on a table beside a door, and slams it over her head. I didn't think that it would hurt that much, but she topples over with a slight moan. She lands on the floor, her eyes closing slightly and she doesn't stir.

"That girl needs to learn how to shut up," he says, before stalking off, throwing the book on her back.

_Damn_, I think, _this is going to be one weird year of Games._

**Alright... well, how is everyone?**

**It's been awhile, and I only have one excuse: EXAMS. God, they seriously kill me more than the Hunger Games would. If your wondering, I had four, **_**four**_** that I had to write. But, their all done now. :)**

**Okay, so remember, REVIEW, or basically, your tribute will die. Also: don't forget that ideas get you points too, just as a review would. I already have an arena idea, so other than that, bombs away!**

**Erm, I think that's it. Oh, and if you were wondering, yes, I did change the name. Meh. I just thought that it could use with some changing. The other one was so common, I can't believe that I used it in the first place. **

**I hope to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days, seeing as how I don't really have anything to do. Kthanksbyee.**


	5. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reapings**

The sky was a dark grey color, the sun trying too hard to come out. "Sorry, sunny boy, but you'll just have to hang in there," I said to myself, but also directing it at the inatamite object.

I found that I tended to do that alot. Talk to things that weren't moving. Could've meant that I was crazy, but I took it as a sign that I was still sane.

Today was reaping day. So, as usual, I stood in the town square, like everyone else. It wasn't something that I perticularily liked nor disliked. It had its advantages, but also its disadvantages, just like everything else in the world that we know. Or knew, depending on if you had a deathwish by going to these games or not.

I scanned the head's of the crowd, trying to pick out faces that I knew to pass the time. The reaping should start any moment now, but I was one with a short attention span. Figures.

I spotted my parents, probably the two dullest people in the world, looking at the sky, same as I. Hey, that rhymed. Spot, dot. Fret, debt. Sunny, funny. What a beautiful thing, to be able to rhyme.

Finally, after several more moments of rhyming, the very tall escort came onto the stage. And by very tall, I meant, very _very_ tall. She had to have been at least 6,6, and then with the high platform shoes, she towered over everyone like a skyscraper from the old history books. I wondered if she was as tall as the buildings in the capitol. Other than the fact that she was so tall, she really didn't look that different than the rest of us. Except the fact that she was stark pale, while everyone else was darkly tanned. And that her hair was perfectly wavy, whereas everyone else's was either in a braid, pony, cut too short to care or just plainly dried funnily because they came from the water. There was also the fact that she was extremely beautiful. I don't think I've seen anyone who was that gorgeous before. Yeah, she was just like everyone else.

"Greetings!" she boomed. Her voice sounded so boyish that it was impossible not to giggle at it. "I'm so very happy to be here!" Yup, definately funny to listen to. "I hope you are all ready and set for the 115th Hunger Games!" Doesn't she know that she's killing me with laughter? I don't think I'll ever stop... but people are starting to stare. Control. Self control... "Alright, ladies first!" Nope, not going to work one bit. I think I'll just laugh until she's going to stop.

The area is silent except for my laughing, but no one is paying attention anymore. They're all too interested in the reaping. Which I should be too, but her voice! Kills. Me. With laugheter, of course.

"Lunette Sparks!" I hear a few gasps from beside me and a couple pushes from people who are unknown to me until I actually see the girl. Oh, I remember her! She's the girl with the very large family... what is it? Like 8 brothers and sisters? Yes, I think that's right.

Lunette walks to the stage with a solom look on her face, but who can blame her? She's so skinny that she won't last a minute in the games. No one will want to ally with her. Unless they like pretty girls, because she is pretty. The long golden blonde hair that falls in tendrils. Her large foresty eyes. As she goes to stand beside the escort, she shakes hands with her. I know for a fact that Lunette is somewhat tall, but still next to the escort she looks like a barbie doll, small and skinny.

I can see the tears rolling freely down her face. Poor girl. Won't see her family ever again, for a moment, I feel sorry. But then I remember how entertaining the games are and my attitude perks up.

And also the fact that I'm safe for another year. Yes! SCORE. Only one more year to go and then I won't have to put up with this stuff any longer. I can feel the freedom already.

"On with the gentlemen!" she booms from the stage. Laughter, yet again, in a silent crowd. "Caspar Culligan!"

Oh, him I would know in a heartbeat. His dark brown skin has always stood apart from everyone else to me, and even though I hate to admit it, I will miss him. We aren't friends or anything, but he was always so mean to me. Which, in a way could be taken for lust...

But then again, who else did he go out of his way to degrade and be cruel to? No one! So, I win this round.

However, there is also the fact that he always hangs around with Margo Fletcher. I think their dating, but I will never admit defeat. Too bad she couldn't have gone, I would've killed her myself. Actually, now that he wont be looking after her now, that seems like a great idea. And... even though it's hard to admit it, she is really nice. Her and Dexter. If only Caspar would hang out with me.

As he walks to the stage, I try and make eye contact with him, those beautiful brown eyes that I might never see again. How will I go on?

But now it's over and I'm being shoved out of the square and towards where the train will be, as to say goodbye to everyone. The first thing I notice is that there are other kids our age on the train. Other tributes? I don't think so... why would they do that? Have them kill eachother before they even have the cameras on them? Such stupid people...do they know nothing?

_Lunette Sparks_

My whole family tries to squeeze into the small space of the room. They had moved out the chairs so we could have more room to stand and converse with one another. In total, there's nine of us. My mom and dad, who are probably the nicest people you will ever meet. Then theres my three sisters and my three brothers. Which, at times can be a handful for my mom, I mean, 7 kids? Plus the fact that my father is out at sea almost all year, making a living. I like going out on the boat, the sound of the waves that splash around you, the slapping of the fish as they hit the deck... the smell.

It's devine.

Odette comes to give me a hug. She's the oldest, only a year older than me, making her 17. She loves to cook, and I can't help but admit it, but her cooking is so much better than moms, I could eat fifth helpings all day. Her eyes are sparkling with tears, which makes me want to cry with her. But then that would just make everything else worse.

After Odette it's the twins. Enova and Lenora are currently not speaking to each other, but at the same time burst out different goodbyes.

"Please promise to come back!"

"I'll miss you so much!"

"Don't worry, I'll look after everyone!" Enova, the man of the house, as he calls himself.

"If you die, I won't let anyone touch your stuff, alright?" Lenora, always trying to make the joke at the wrong time. Probably my favorite, for that. She tries.

"Promise me one thing," I say, gathering their attention. "Please, please, _please_, don't fight with eachother." They both nod their heads vigurously, saying that they will keep their promises.

I feel a tugging at my sleeve, and it's Keenan, Karma, and Kade, demanding my attention. They're all in tears, Kade grabbing the front of my shirt and sobbing into it. How these three will grow up, I fear I'll never know. Their inseparable, they are. Have the same hobbies, friends, everything. Except, well, maybe clothes. Triplets with a sense of freedom about them. I swear mother lets them get away with anything.

Too soon, it seems that a guard comes to usher me away, I give hugs and last minute kisses to everyone. I'll miss everyone so much, I know that I'll try my hardest to come back to them.

The crowd near the train is thriving, saying hurtful things at the other tributes on the train.

Wait, WHAT?

There, I can see them with my own eyes, are the other tributes. I wonder what their doing on the train, going the wrong direction? Is this some kind of joke?

It makes no sense to me. Does this mean we're heading towards district 12, and then coming all the way back? What does this acomplish, other then drama? Confusion? Hate?

Slightly scared that I'm going to be killed in my sleep, I board the train of death.

_Caspar Culligan_

I play with the blue ribbon that's tied around my wrist. The token that I'll take into the arena. Margo's ribbon that she was wearing in her hair today. It still has that beautiful lilac smell, her scent that I'm sure I will never forget.

I push the plate of food away from me, looking around at the table of tributes. No one's talking. Just pushing their food around on their plate. In a couple days, we will all be out for eachothers blood. Just the thought gets my adrenaline coursing through my body.

I look at the girl across from me, who looks like she has already been in a fight. Both her eyes are bloodshot and there is a huge bandage on her nose with bruising all around. I faintly wonder what happened to her, but think I should hold my tongue incase the same happens to me. Wouldn't want to go into the arena already damaged.

I wonder if her prep team will insist that she get fixed up. I suppose that I was looking at her for too long, because she finally notices me staring.

"What?" she says rather loudly, gathering the attention of everyone at the table. Some look apprehensive, others have loathing in their eyes.

"Nothing," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"You were staring," she insists.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" a boy from down the table says. He is smaller in stature, but has large muscles that look menacing. "You look horrible."

At this, she stands. "I think I've had enough," she hisses, heading toward her room, no less.

"Are you sure?" the boy says, light dancing in his eyes. "I could shove you around more."

"You did that?" I ask, slightly laughing like everyone else. The boy shrugs.

I go to look back to the door, but the girls gone. The boy stands and comes around to me, holding out his hand. "Theseus."

"Caspar."

"You've got spunk. I like you," Theseus says before walking out too.

In turn I learn the names of the kids that I might end up killing. Drew, from 1. Rosie, from 2. Damien and a strange girl who insists on being called 'Monks' all the time, from 3. And then my district partner, from 4, Luna.

I size them up. Try to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. I know it will be hard because we are all forced onto this train, forced to be together. But this could help. Make alliances now, plan for the arena. Get some knowledge on the others. Learn from them.

But how do you do this without trying to arrouse suspicion?

Right now, everyone is competition.

* * *

**So sorry this has taken so long to put up! Hope you will forgive me. So since it's summer now, I will more then likely get into this once again and update regularily. (Hopefully)  
Also: my first problem is that for some reason now, my email is not recieving anything from Fanfic anymore. Problem: because thats how I was going to kill tributes, when you guys reviewed it determined that. Now, I'll just be pulling them from a hat. But if you guys have any questions or want to yell at me, or even just review because you like doing it, you can PM me. And I'll always reply.  
D'you like the way that I wrote this chapter? Yes? No? Let me know!  
Hope your having a happy summer! :)**


End file.
